vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Benimaru (Web Novel)
Summary Benimaru is a loyal follower of Rimuru Tempest and the Commander-in-Chief of Tempest's army. He is one of Rimuru's Twelve Executives and also one of his three strongest subordinates, including Diablo and Zegion. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | At least 7-C | 6-A | High 4-C Name: Benimaru Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Oni, Flame Spirit Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Magic, Hellfire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation | Same as before plus Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Forcefield Creation, Intangibility (Can become only a soul), Aura, Transformation, Teleportation, Attack Reflection, Resistance Negation (Can nullify resistance to fire manipulation), Can penetrate multiple barriers of people stronger than him, Power Nullification (Can nullify the physical attacks of people comparable to him), Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Electricity Manipulation Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Has natural effects resistance which makes him resistant to fire and ice) | Same as before | Same as before plus Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Flight, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Shapeshifting, Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; Can fix sections of space in his opponents body so that they can't regenerate), Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear), Time Manipulation (Can control the flow of time with Time Control to stop time and move at a million times normal speed while in stopped time), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Black Hole Creation with Breakdown Nostalgia, Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Time Manipulation, and BFR (Can move in stopped time, and move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) | At least Town level (Far stronger than before) | Continent level (Comparable to Diablo) | Large Star level (Rimuru estimated on one occasion that 3 Guardians on the level of Diablo could handle Milim Nava, and on another occasion that those 3 had a chance of defeating Chloe O’Bell. So while inferior to Milim and Chloe, Benimaru is somewhat comparable) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss who moved faster than the goblins could see. His hellflare is stated to be faster than a hurricane) | Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Diablo) | FTL (Comparable to Chloe O’Bell) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able to perceive), and Massively FTL+ in Stopped Time (Can move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class | Continent Class | Large Star Class Durability: Town level | At least Town level | Continent level | Large Star level, Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which makes uses of dimensional gaps. Stamina: High | High | Very High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Tens of meters | Hundreds of Meters | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Guren, his katana Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Flame Spirit Oni:' As a flame spirit oni Benimaru is a upper tier spiritual lifeform, thus he has no physical body, and exists only as a soul, has eternal youth, and will regenerate as long as the core inside his soul isn't completely destroyed. Abilities *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission:' An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has a range of about a kilometre. *'Hell Flare:' An ability which creates a ball of fire which absorbs it's target's magical energy to fuel its growth, it then transforms into a 100m dome which burns everything inside to ashes with temperatures reaching 2000-5000 degrees. When combined with the dark flame, this ability also nullifies resistances to fire attacks. *'Generalissimo:' Benimaru's ability which comprehends the entire theater of battle by viewing the entirety of space and sub-space at once. So once he has perceived an opponent, he will not lose them even if they are but a shadow in subspace. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Physical Attack Nullification:' An ability that nullifies the effects of physical attacks from opponents who are on comparable levels as the user. To harm someone with this ability requires that attacks aren't purely physical and are infused some sort of ability like aura, energy etc. *'Dim Current Slash:' A master swordsman art Benimaru learned from Hakurou. Just like flowing water, the skill wards off everything and deflects it back at the opponent. It is the pinnacle of sword arts, even capable of somewhat deflecting Diablo's End of World, which overpowered Shion's fate manipulation. *'Penetration:' By adding the penetration attribute to his energy, Benimaru can incapacitate his opponents by causing his opponents flow of magic power to be in disarray. This ability is also designed to be used against opponents stronger than him therefore having multiple strong barriers protecting them, with this ability he is capable of breaking through barriers. *'Demon Flame Transformation:' An ability that raises his physical power. It is an ability where he is able to use the properties of his soul body; his bodies strength is transferred to his soul body. This ability also heals any injuries he has. *'Rebirth Flame:' An ability which combines the negation properties of the black flame with his aura. Just like flowing water, it cannot be eluded, the flame wraps up and thoroughly burns everything. It was even capable of overpowering Diablo’s Scissors which reaps all lives.. *'Blazing Sun Lord Amaterasu:' Benimaru’s Ultimate Skill which gives him control over light and heat. *'Breakdown Nostalga:' A technique requiring no less than 4 people. With two people, it forms a one-dimensional line of two dots connected, with three people, it forms a two-dimensional triangle, and with four people, it forms a three-dimensional tetrahedron. The tetrahedon encloses its target inside an Absolute Barrier that prevents the energy inside from leaking out. Using this technique Diablo, Dino, Zegion and Benimaru unleashed their strongest abilities, creating a catastrophic, destructive power which was the greatest ever seen since the beginning of the universe. The ability creates a powerful gravitational force towards the center, and consigned everything into oblivion beyond the Event Horizon, in other words, a black hole, as not even light can escape it or teleportation abilities due to it's distorted space. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' *'Heat Detection:' The ability to see nearby heat sources and also nullify camouflage skills. * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. *'Spatial Travel:' A skill which allows Benimaru to be able to immediately transport himself to a place he has visited before. *'Multi-Dimensional Barrier:' An always active, multi-layered barrier which creates an absolute defence by making use of dimensional gaps. * Turn Null (Nothingness Collapse): A highly destructive magical energy that comes from a chaotic, nuclear dimension. This ability replaces Benimaru's mana with the very same destructive energy from said nuclear dimension that massively boosts his spells. *'Demon Lord's Ambition:' An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. *'Prominence Acceleration:' An ability created using Turn Null, the energy takes the shape of a dragon and swallows its targets. *'Space-Time Control:' An ability that allows the user to manipulate space-time to a degree, allowing him to accomplish feats such as instantaneous teleportation and stopping time for roughly 30 minutes. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' Post Harvest Festival Benimaru has the resistances of: Physical Damage Nullification, Pain Nullification, Status Change Nullification, Spirit Attack Resistance, and Nature Effects Resistance. As an Awakened Demon Lord he gained the resistances of: Physical Attack Immunity, Natural Elements Immunity, Abnormal Status Immunity, Mental Attack Resistance, and Hybrid Attack Resistance. *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Benimaru understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Key: Pre-Harvest Festival | Post-Harvest Festival | Post Founding of the Demon Capital Arc | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Spirits Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:Madness Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Aura Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users